Sentimental
by Beachum
Summary: Caskett smut: "Denn heute Abend braucht sie ihn. Und ein Teil von ihm hoffte morgen auch noch."
1. Chapter 1

Es waren Monate vergangen, seit ihrer ersten Nacht.

Die Faktoren, die ihn in ihr Bett gelassen hatten, waren weg gewaschen in einer Welle von anderen heißen Nächten. Manchmal, benötigte Sie die Befreiung, manchmal, weil nur er sie brauchte.

Es war keine Beziehung zwischen ihnen.

Sie gingen nicht aus, hielten keine Händchen, oder kauften einander Geschenke, es war einfach nur so. Er wollte nicht für Sie Essen kochen und sie ihn nicht mit einem neuen Kleid beeindrucken. Es war nicht die Art von ihnen so zu denken.

Oder, zumindest war es nicht ihre.

Es war eine jener Nächte.  
Einer, wo sie ihn nach dem Abendessen anrief.  
Sie würde noch eine halbe Stunde warten müssen, bis er endlich bei ihr war.

Will war wieder in der Stadt, wegen einen Fall und sie fühlte sich durch seine Anwesenheit und das Wissen, dass sie nicht wieder zurück konnte, geschüttelt.  
Doch - er wusste es genau – Will erinnerte sie daran, dass sie immer noch allein war und ob sie zur Zeit die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte. Jedes Mal, wenn er wieder in ihr Leben trat, kam die Erinnerung zurück, was sie verloren hatte.

Sie kam mit Verlusten einfach nicht klar.

Er zögerte nicht und ihr Gespräch, am Telefon, war kurz und knapp. Bevor einer von ihnen wirklich blinzeln konnte, stand er an ihrer Haustür. Sie zögert nicht ihn hinein zu bitten, oder noch die Zeit mit höflichen kurzem Gerede zu verschwenden. Stattdessen hatte sie in der kurzen Minute die Tür geschlossen und sicher verriegelt.  
Auf halbem Weg knöpfte sie sein Hemd auf, in der Zeit gelang es ihm, ihre Position umzukehren und drückt sie an die Wand. Ihr leises Stöhnen zerrt an seiner Kontrolle und er ließ seine Hand in ihren Haaren ruhen. Er kippte ihren Kopf zur Seite um einen rechten Winkel zu erhalten.  
Diesmal hallte sein Stöhnen aus der Brust wider, als sie sich verstärkt gegen seinen Körper presste und ein Bein um seine Hüfte geschlungen hatte.

Er war sehr dankbar dafür, dass sie keine Bluse trug, weil es so viel einfacher war, das T-Shirt über ihren Kopf zuziehen und es anschließend zur Seite zu legen, als seine Geschicklichkeit an den Knöpfen zu vergeuden.

Seine Finger versuchen fast ungeschickt ihren Verschluss des BHs zu öffnen. Ihre Fingerspitzen neckten seinen Hosenbund und in seinem Kopf machten sich die Erinnerungen breit, als sie dies das letzte Mal tat und die Art, wie sie sich auf ihre Knie fallen ließ, genau in der Minute als sie die Tür geschlossen hatte.

Schließlich ging die Spange des BHs auf und sie ließ das Kleidungsstück von ihren Armen gleiten, genau zwischen ihren Körpern. Er hob ihren Hintern hoch, drückt sie gegen die Tür, damit er ungehinderten Zugang auf die Haut von Hals und Brust hatte.  
Sie quietscht, wie sie es jedes Mal tat, wenn er sie hoch hob, als ob sie vergaß, dass er eigentlich stark war.  
Mit allen Mitteln die ihm zur Verfügung standen attackierte er ihren Hals, ihre Brust und hinterließ einen wollenden Nebel in ihrem Kopf. Als sein Mund nicht an ihrem Hals war, spielte er mit ihrer Brustwarze, während seine freie Hand über ihre andere Brust glitt und sie federleicht berührte.  
Die andere Hand betastete immer noch ihren Hintern, obwohl ihre Beine wahrscheinlich allein die Kraft auftreiben konnten um sich zu halten, dadurch sie um seine Hüfte geschlungen waren.

Er spürt es nicht.

Er war zu sehr in ihren Duft und den Glanz ihres salzigen Schweißes auf ihrer Haut fixiert.  
Ihre Hüften waren fest gegen seine gepresst, er senkte sie widerwillig ab, doch so konnte er ein Knie zwischen ihre Schenkel verkeilen. Dadurch, wurde ihr Gewicht zur einen Hälfte durch sein Bein und zur anderen Hälfte von ihren Füßen gestützt. Er legte seine Hände an ihre Hüften und begann sie gegen seinen Oberschenkel zu drücken.  
Sie stießt ein gehauchtes Stöhnen aus und er sah wie sie ihre Augen durch die Lust schlossen, welche sich in ihren Gesichtszügen abzeichnete.  
Ihre Seligkeit erhöht seine Erregung und eine seiner Hände wanderte bis zu ihrer Brust und zwickt sie, in der Hoffnung dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde.

Er wurde nicht enttäuscht.

Sie hinterließ ein kleines Wimmern, als ihr Körper sich versteifte und er konnte sich nicht daran hindern, als zu schmunzeln. Gerade hier, war der einzige Platz wo niemand ihr Schuld gab, wenn sie ihre Kontrolle verlor.  
Sie schrie normalerweise nicht bei ihrer Befreiung.  
Nicht, dass es das erste Mal war, es schmeichelte ihn und es war ihm eine große Freude wie viele Geräusche er ihr entlocken konnte. Er sah es als eine Herausforderung an und hatte wieder einmal die Gelegenheit dazu es zu schaffen.  
Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als ihre flinke Hand ihn durch seine Jeans berührte.  
"Ich hole mir so viel Ärger mit dir ein", stöhnte er und es war das erste Mal, dass einer von ihnen seit ihrem Telefonates etwas sagte. Er fasste sie am Handgelenk, sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Dann hob er sie hoch, küsste sie und trug sie in ihr Schlafzimmer.  
Er legt sie auf ihr Bett und macht kurzen Prozess mit Gürtel und Hose, alles rutschte schnell von ihr ab. Er ließ sie sein Hemd entfernen, aber seine Hose war außerhalb ihrer Reichweite. Sein Mund begann über ihren Bauch und Hüftknochen zu tanzen, knapp oberhalb der Linie ihrer Unterwäsche.  
Ihr Atem ging schwer in den dunklen Raum und er legte seine Stirn unter ihrem Bauchnabel.  
"Ich kann dich riechen", knurrte er und ihre Hüfte bockte sich gegen den warmen Atem, der auf ihrer Haut strich. Er nahm das als sein Stichwort und begann mit ihren Knien, langsam glitt seine Hand in die weiche Haut ihres Oberschenkels.  
Es war sein Lieblingsspiel, an zweiter Stelle nach der Befreiung der ungehemmten Frau aus ihrem Kokon der Kontrolle. Er wusste, sie versucht zu antizipieren, was als nächstes kam.  
Er war sehr stolz auf sich in der Lage zu sein, sie zu überraschen und es war seine größte Waffe sie zum Schreien zu bringen.

Seine andere Hand ruhte auf ihrem Knie und er konnte nicht anders als zu Grinsen, als sie sich auf die Lippen biss, um ihre leisen Geräusche zu unterdrücken. Seine Hand wanderte weiter entlang ihres Oberschenkels, bis er an ihrer Unterwäsche angelangte.  
Er lächelt verschmitzt, bevor er sich von ihrem Körper weg zog und lehnte sich gleichdarauf zu ihren Mund. Er presst seinen Mund auf ihren, gleichzeitig schlüpfte seine Finger in sie. Er war mehr beeindruckt als überrascht, als sie sofort auf die Invasion reagierte. Sie drückt ihren Kopf zurück in die Kissen, als sie ihren Atem erstickte. Sie war wunderschön, obwohl er ihr das hier noch nie gesagt hatte.  
Er wollte seine wirklichen Gefühle, außerhalb des Schlafzimmers nicht offenbaren, stattdessen ließ er sich auf ein Flüstern ein "Du bist so sexy."  
Es gab keine verbale Anerkennung des Komplimentes, doch ihr Körper drückte sich daraufhin gegen seinen Finger und er grinste, küsste sie wieder, als er anfing sich in ihr zu bewegen. Er hielt ihre Hüfte, als sie mit der Bewegung gegen seinen Finger begann.  
Aufmerksam hört er den Anstieg ihres Atems. Sein Finger bewegte sich erst schnell und dann langsam und hielt sie am Rande des Höhepunktes, bis sie zu ihm blickte.  
Sein Grinsen war uneinsichtig, er genoss ihr Stöhnen des Verlustes, als er seinen Finger zurückzog. Es dauerte Sekunden, um ihre Unterwäsche zu entfernen, bevor sie blinzeln konnte, war seine Finger in ihr und sein Mund auf ihrem. Sie wölbte sich bei seiner Berührung.  
"Rick"

Da war es.

Er grinst bei seinem Triumph, als er den Weg zurück bis zu ihrem Mund fand, mit einer Hand stützt er sich über sie, während die andere an ihrer Hüfte lag. Sie entspannte sich langsam, als sie sich küssten, bis sie wieder ungeduldig wurde. Sie machte kurzen Prozess mit seinem Gürtel und der Jeans, zog sie zusammen mit seinem Boxer nach unten. Er liebte ihre Ungeduldigkeit und Sekunden später rollt sie ein Kondom über seine Länge. Schnell glitt er in sie.  
Dieser Teil wurde niemals alt und er atmete schwer gegen ihren Hals, um den Ansturm von mehr Druck zu stoppen.  
Sie bewegte sich zuerst, kippte ihre Hüfte, um ihn tiefer auf zu nehmen und er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sein Körper bewegte sich, fast ohne die bewusste Erlaubnis seines Gehirns, er stützte sein Gewicht über ihrem Körper. Es gab nichts auf dieser Welt, dass besser war als das.  
So sehr er es liebte sie dabei zu beobachten, liebte er es mehr über ihr zu sein, denn in einer verdrehten Art, fühlte er sich dann als Beschützer.  
Es war nicht ein Gefühl was er oft bekam, gerade weil sie nicht der Typ Frau war, welche Schutz brauchte, aber er mochte das Gefühl dennoch. Ihre Nägel gruben sich in seine Schultern und ihr Kopf kippte zurück.  
Er wusste, dass sie wieder ihre Augen schließen würde. Er drückte leichte Küsse auf ihren Nacken, ihre Schultern, ihr Schlüsselbein, überall wo er hinkam.  
Seine sanften Küsse standen im direkten Widerspruch zu der Geschwindigkeit seiner Bewegung.  
Sie war so nah, so nah und er ließ eine Hand unter ihren Hals gleiten, die andere unter ihren Rücken. Ihre Hüfte kippte durch die Führung seiner Hände und sie keuchte, ließ ihn wissen, dass er die richtige Stelle getroffen hatte. Er lächelte auf ihrer Haut und sie wusste nicht einmal, dass sie fast weinerliche Geräusche aus ihrer Kehle hervor brachte. Aber es kümmerte ihn nicht, weil er es wieder einmal geschafft hatte sie an den Rand zubringen und er hier gewesen war. Sie schrie, ihre inneren Muskeln flatterten und sie fühlte sich so gut um ihn herum an, dass es nur ein paar Stöße dauerte, bis er sich in ihr verlor.  
Ihre Arme waren um ihn gewickelt, als er wieder zu sich selbst kam, drückte er einen Kuss auf die Seite ihres Halses. Ihre Hände glitten über seine Schultern, ruhten vorläufig auf seinem Oberarm und er seufzte geistig gegenwärtig.  
Er wusste, was als nächstes kommen würde.  
Es überraschte ihn, als er sich bewegen wollte, hielt sie ihn mit ihren Händen an seinen Bizeps fest. Er schaute sie an, Verwirrung trübte seine Augen.  
Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und er wusste er wollte der Einzige sein, für den sie das tat. Er entspannte sich an ihr, hätschelte die Seite ihres Halses und legte seine Stirn auf das Kissen um wieder zur Ruhe zukommen. Ihre Hände glitten seine Oberarme entlang, bis sie ihren Kopf nach vorn beugte und auf seiner warmen Schulter ruhen ließ.  
Schließlich, und er wunderte sich, ob sie es geschehen lassen würde, bekam seine Neugierde die Oberhand. "Kate?" er konnte nichts anderes sagen, als sie so eng miteinander verwoben waren.  
"Bleib ..." sie atmete. "noch."  
Er konnte sich nicht daran hintern zu fragen: "Für immer oder nur heute Abend?"  
"Beides."  
Er war sich fast sicher, dass er das gerade nicht gehört hatte, aber er spürte ihre Nägel leicht in seinen Armen.  
Er konnte das nicht geträumt haben.  
Er ignorierte alles, ignorierte die Tatsache, dass er wirklich aufstehen sollte und aufräumen musste.  
Dass dies keine gute Idee für einen von ihnen war, wenn auch nur, weil es bedeutete, dass sich morgen alles ändern würde, aber er konnte nichts tun außer zu zustimmen.

Denn heute Abend braucht sie ihn.  
Und ein Teil von ihm hoffte morgen auch noch.


	2. Chapter 2

Er dachte er träumte, als er den warmen Körper neben sich spürte.

Doch es war nicht so.

Sein Herz machte einen Sprung, als er Kate neben sich liegen sah. Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt und kuschelte sich an seinen nackten Körper.  
Er konnte nicht aufhören sie anzustarren, mit federleichten Berührungen streichelte er über ihren Rücken und konnte sich ein kleines, zufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Es war untypisch für sie, ihn zum bleiben zu überreden, doch sie tat es.

Seit ihrer ersten Nacht und auch schon davor, wusste er dass sie die Richtige war. Doch sie konnte sich nicht öffnen. Für ihn wäre es normal gewesen, wenn er gleich nach dem Sex wieder verschwunden wäre, doch ihre Bitte konnte und wollte, er nicht abschlagen. Zu sehr genoss er ihre Nähe und Wärme.

Er brauchte sie.

Ihm wurde bewusst dass er sie immer noch anstarrte. Langsam, fast schon zaghaft, flatterten ihren Augen auf. Sie blickte ihn mit müden, verträumten Augen an und wieder spürte Richard, wie sich sein Herzschlag verdoppelte.

Diese Frau machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Ihre grünen Augen blickten verwirrt in seine und hinterließen ein undefiniertes Gefühl in seiner Brust.  
Er war enttäuscht, zu sehr hatte er sich gewünscht, sie lächeln zu sehen.  
Doch sie tat es nicht, stattdessen ging sie auf Abstand und richtete sich auf. Erst jetzt, als er spürte, dass sie gehen wollte, fand er seine Stimme wieder.

„Geh nicht." Seine Stimme klang flehentlich und er ärgerte sich selbst darüber. Kate blickte ihn kurz an, sah aber nicht in seine Augen, als sie ging.  
Er hört wie die Badetür geschlossen wurde, wütend ließ er seinen Kopf wieder in die Kissen sinken und seufzte laut. Seine Hände bedeckten sein Gesicht.  
Er konnte das Rauschen des Wassers hören und beschloss zu gehen.

Seine Befürchtungen waren wahr geworden, bemerkte er, als er seine verstreuten Sachen zusammensuchte und sich anzog.  
Er blickte kurz zurück, als er die Tür schloss und ging.

Sie konnte immer noch seine Stimme hören. So verletzlich, ängstlich und gebrochen.  
Das warme Wasser lief über ihren Körper. Sie konnte seine Berührungen auf ihrer Haut spüren und vermisste seine Nähe. Sie hasste sich selbst, dass sie sich ihm gegenüber nicht öffnen konnte. Gerade bei ihm, welcher sie besser verstand, als andere in ihrer Umgebung.  
Ihre momentane Beziehung konnte Kate nicht beschreiben und wollte es auch nicht. Die Angst vor dem Ungewissen trieb sie in den Wahnsinn, genauso die Tatsache, dass sie ihre Gefühle nicht im Griff hatte.

Sie war es die ihn letzte Nacht brauchte.  
Sie war es die wollte das er blieb.  
Und jetzt stieß sie ihn weg.

Sein Gesicht tauchte vor ihrem inneren Auge auf – so verletzbar. Kein Anzeichen von Fröhlichkeit zeigte sich.  
Ein leises Geräusch veranlasste sie, dass Wasser abzudrehen. Nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet verließ sie ihr Bad und wandelte durch ihre Wohnung.  
Seine fehlende Präsenz wurde ihr schmerzlich bewusst, als sie sich umsah und ihn nirgends entdeckte.  
Es war so viel einfacher gewesen, als er noch am selben Abend gegangen war.  
Doch sie konnte ihm keine Vorwürfe machen, sie allein hatte Schuld an diesem Dilemma.

Er ließ sich den ganzen Tag nicht im Büro blicken. Ihre Kollegen sahen sofort, dass etwas zwischen den Beiden geschehen war.  
Sie versuchte sich mit ihrer Arbeit von ihm abzulenken, doch es gelang nicht wirklich. Wann in ihrem Leben hatte sie so ein Gefühlschaos erlebt?  
Sie wusste es nicht.  
Mehr noch verstand sie sich selbst nicht mehr.

Sie war süchtig nach ihm.  
Nach seinem Körper.  
Nach seinen Berührungen.  
Nach allem was er in ihr auslöste.  
Am sehnlichsten, aber nach seiner Gegenwart.

Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie es dazu kam, dass sie miteinander schliefen, doch seit dieser ersten Nacht konnte sie nicht mehr aufhören. Sie war wie auf Drogen und sie liebte es.

Der Tag verging ohne weitere Vorkommnisse. Sie hatte gehofft, dass er vorbei kommen würde oder sie wenigstens anrief, doch er tat es nicht.  
Kate nahm ihr Handy und wählte seine Nummer, doch was sollte sie ihm sagen? Sie entschied sich ihm eine SMS zu schicken. Sie wusste, dass das Unpersönlich war, doch es war ein Anfang.

Richard lag auf seiner Couch und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Seine Gedanken kreisten sich um die Frau, welche ihn wegstieß und verletzte und doch konnte er ihren Geruch riechen, welcher sich an ihm festgesetzt hatte. Er wollte heute nicht mehr ins Revier fahren und sie sehen, zu sehr war er niedergeschlagen, nach dem morgendlichen Desaster.  
Im hintersten Winkel seines Gehirns, nahm er das leise Klingeln seines iPhones war. Er stutzte kurz, als er sah von wem die SMS war.

 _Wir müssen reden._

Er wusste, dass irgendwann die Zeit gekommen war, dass sie das wirklich tun sollten. Und es ängstigte ihn.  
Als er ihr antwortete, erinnerte er sich an ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht, an ihren Geschmack, welchen er mit seiner Zunge auf ihrer Haut aufnahm und an die Art wie sie sich in seinen Armen fallen ließ.

Erst nach dem er die SMS weggeschickt hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich noch nicht umgezogen hatte.  
Bevor Kate zu ihm kam, wollte er mit einem gepflegten Äußeren vor ihr erscheinen.

Seine schnelle Antwort überrascht sie. Im ersten Moment wollte sie im zurück schreiben, dass sie nicht vorbei kam, doch das konnte sie ihm nicht antun.  
Das Taxi fuhr, nach ihrem Zeitgefühl, viel zu schnell zu seinem Apartment. Unentschlossen stand sie vor seiner Tür und atmete tief ein, als sie anklopfte.  
Sie musste nicht lange warten, als die Tür sich öffnete, sie sah ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.  
„Hey." Mehr konnte sie in diesem Moment nicht sagen. Ohne Worte bat er sie herein. Sein Duft stieg ihr in die Nase und sie spürte ihre Knie weich werden.  
Kate schaffte es nicht sich zurück zuhalten, stürmisch schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und drückte ihren Körper näher an seinen.  
Er spürte ihre Wärme und legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüfte, vorsichtig lehnte er sich zu ihr und küsste sie.  
Richard manövrierte sie zu seiner Couch und ließ sich von ihr nach unten ziehen. Ihre Beine waren um seine Hüfte geschlungen, als er auf ihr lag. Seine Hände stahlen sich unter ihre Bluse und ertasteten ihre nackte Haut. Sie stöhnte leise in ihren Kuss hinein, als er ihre Brust berührte. Er ließ von ihren Lippen ab und küsste sich ihren Hals entlang, ihre Hände zerrten sein Hemd aus dem Hosenbund und streichelten seinen Rücken. Kate hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und protestierte, als Richards Hände von ihr abließen. Behänd öffnete er die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse und küsste ihren Bauch entlang. Ihr Körper bockte sich gegen seinen Mund, seine Zunge tanzte um ihren Bauchnabel.  
Nur widerwillig zog er sich zurück und sah wie Kate sich auf die Lippen biss. Seine Augen suchten ihre und hielten sie fest.  
„ Kate, es ist nicht nur Sex für mich, dass war es noch nie. Ich will neben dir aufwachen, dich küssen immer und überall, ohne mir Gedanken darüber zu machen ob es falsch ist." Er atmete kurz, als sie ihn unterbrach. „ Rick, tu es nicht…"  
„ Ich will dich, Kate."


	3. Chapter 3

Seine Stimme hallte in ihren Ohren wider, doch das Gesagte kreiste in ihrem Kopf herum. Sie blickte in seine blauen Augen, welche so viel Treue, aber auch Angst zeigten, dass sie weg schauen wollte. Richard stützte sich auf seine Ellenbögen ab und folgte mit seinem Gesicht ihrem. „Kate…"  
Er spürte, dass sich ihr Körper unter seinem versteifte. Wie erstarrt blickte sie in sein Gesicht.  
Völlig emotionslos.  
Die Leere in ihren Augen ängstigte ihn.  
Ihre Hände ließen von ihm ab, ihr Körper drücke seinen von ihr.  
Ohne Widerrede richtete er sich auf und musste mit ansehen, wie Kate sich von der Couch erhob.  
Sie stand vor ihm und er wusste, dass er ihre momentane Beziehung ruiniert hatte.  
Warum hatte er es nicht dabei belassen? Die Frage war leicht zu beantworten, zu mindestens für ihn. Sie dagegen kannte die Antwort nicht oder empfand nicht das gleiche für ihn.  
Das Leben ist schon ein Mysterium….

Er saß weiterhin erstarrt auf der Couch und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie sich anzog. Sollte er noch etwas sagen oder sich wieder einmal entschuldigen, auch wenn es nicht ernst gemeint war?  
Schweigen war in dieser Situation die beste Option.  
Sie schaute kurz zurück, als sie die Tür erreichte. Ihre Stimme glich einem Flüstern. „ Es tut mir leid."  
Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, zuckte sein Körper zusammen. Er ließ sich nach hinten fallen und legte seinen Kopf auf die Lehne, seine Hände bedeckten sein Gesicht.

Wie lange er so da saß, wusste er nicht, doch in dieser Zeit hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst. Er wollte diese Frau und es machte ihn wahnsinnig, wenn andere Männer sie nur anblickten.  
In seinen Kopf regierte nur noch die Tat. Schnell und ohne sich über die Konsequenzen Gedanken zu machen verließ er sein Apartment.

Die kalte Luft ließ ihn frösteln, als er auf die Straße sprang und ein Taxi aufhielt. Mit quietschenden Reifen hielt der Fahrer an und wollte Richard gerade anschreien, doch dieser stieg ein und gab ihm die Zieladresse.  
Er hörte, dass leise Fluchen des Fahrers nicht, als er sich in den Sitz fallen ließ. Seine Gedanken kreisten sich um die Frau, welche fluchtartig sein Apartment verlassen hatte.

Kate fand sich auf der Straße wieder und atmete tief ein. Warum war sie gegangen?  
Diese Frage schwirrte in ihrem Kopf herum. Sie wusste nicht was sie von seinen Gefühlen halten sollte. Sah sie Liebe in seinen Augen? Sie konnte es nicht deuten und ihre sonst gute Menschenkenntnis wirkte bei ihm nicht.  
Sie hatte in ihrem Leben schon viele Menschen kennengelernt, doch niemand war so wie Richard Castle.  
Er war nicht der Playboy, den er immer vorgab. Sie wusste in seinem Inneren war er sensibel, zuvorkommend, liebenswert und was sie am meisten bewunderte, treu.

Er folgte ihr seit drei Jahren, brachte sie zum Lachen und machte ihren Job erträglicher. Verdammt er hatte ihr Leben mehrmals gerettet und jetzt schliefen sie auch miteinander.  
Es wäre gelogen gewesen, wenn sie behauptet hätte, dass sie sich bei ihm nicht geborgen fühlte. Doch konnte sie sich ihm wirklich hingeben oder gewann die Angst wieder einmal die Oberhand?  
In ihrem Beruf brauchte man ein gutes Renommee, gerade als Frau. Wie würde sie also da stehen, wenn Castle sie nur als Bettgefährtin sah.  
Warum musste alles so kompliziert sein?  
Seit sie ihn kannte, hatte sie Schwierigkeiten einen anderen Mann kennen zu lernen. Sie erinnerte sich wieder an den Tag, als sie Will das erste Mal nach ihrer Trennung wieder sah und an das was Castle ihr gesagt hatte.  
Ihr wurde bewusst, dass er Recht hatte. Sie verbannte Will aus ihren Kopf, doch es gelang nicht immer, gerade als sie in vor zwei Tagen wieder sah.  
Ihr Leben lief eindeutig schief und sie wusste, dass sie teilweise selbst schuld daran war.

Sie hatte für ihn mit Demming Schluss gemacht und jetzt, wo sie miteinander schliefen und sich so nah waren, konnte sie sich nicht öffnen. Er wusste mehr, als andere Menschen über sie Bescheid. Und diese Tatsache ängstigte sie.  
Sie wollte nicht daran denken, was mit ihr geschehen würde, wenn er sie verlassen würde. Doch nach dieser Aktion, konnte sie ihm, dass nicht verübeln.

Verwundert starrte sie zu ihrer Wohnung. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie schon so lange gelaufen war. Langsam lief sie die Treppen nach oben und blickte zu ihrer Tür.  
Erschrocken blieb sie am Treppenabsatz stehen und schaute zu der wartenden Person.  
„ Rick…" Ihre Stimme brach ab, mit weitaufgerissenen Augen lief sie zu ihm.  
Sie trennten sich nur noch millimeterweise, als sie zu ihm aufblickte. Seine Augen waren wie ein offenes Buch und sie musste fast lachen, denn genau das hatte er einmal von ihren behauptet. Vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Hand nach seiner aus.  
Sie fühlte, dass er zitterte.  
Seine Augen waren auf ihre fixiert.  
„ Lass uns reingehen."  
Während sie die Tür aufschloss, hatte sie seine Hand nicht losgelassen. Sie zog ihn mit herein und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Richard stand weiterhin wie erstarrt vor ihr und suchte nach den Richtigen Worten.  
„ Kate, ich bereue nichts. Oh Gott, mir fehlen, das erste Mal in meinem Leben, die Worte." Nervös strich er sich durch sein Haar und hielt ihre Hand etwas fester.  
„ Bitte geb mir, uns eine Chance." Er versuchte den flehenden Ton in seiner Stimme zu verbannen.  
Als er so nah vor ihr stand, wusste sie plötzlich, das es Liebe in seinen Augen war und nicht nur Verlangen oder Lust.  
Sie strich seinen Oberarm entlang, bis sie schließlich ihre Hand an seine Wange legte.  
„ Richard, wenn es nur so einfach wäre."  
Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen, als er ihre warme Hand auf seiner Haut spürte. Ihre leise Stimme, holte ihn in die Realität zurück. Sie ließ von ihm ab und hatte seine Hände in ihre genommen.  
„ Das ist es, Kate."  
Sein Kopf näherte sich ihrem, seine Lippen berührten ihre so sanft, dass sie sich nicht sicher war, ob er sie wirklich küsste. Er wartete auf Protest, doch sie blieb ruhig stehen und legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Es war ein langsamer, gefühlsvoller Kuss und Kate konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, als leise zu stöhnen.  
Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüfte und drückte ihren Körper näher an seinen.  
„ Nichts kann falsch sein, was sich so gut anfühlt."  
Er ließ von ihren Lippen ab und küsste ihre Wange. Ihre Augen waren immer noch geschlossen und ein kleines Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihren Lippen ab.  
Er spürte, dass sie mit kleinen Schritten zur ihrer Couch lief, er folgte ihr genauso langsam, ohne aufzuhören ihren Hals zu küssen.  
Sie ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und zog ihn mit sich, schnell lagen seine Lippen wieder auf ihren. Als der Kuss sich vertiefte, versuchte sie sein Hemd zu öffnen. Die ersten Knöpfe gingen schnell auf, doch die restlichen erschwerten ihr, ihr Vorhaben. Sie riss das Hemd auf und strich es von seinem Körper. In der gleichen Zeit hatte er, ihre Bluse schon geöffnet und zog Kate mit nach oben. Sie saßen sich gegenüber, Richard spürte wie sie an seinem Gürtel herum fummelte.  
Er stand auf und zog sie mit sich, damit entledigte er sich seiner Hose und Shorts. Auf den Weg in ihr Schlafzimmer, öffnete er ihre Hose und beobachtete, sie dabei, wie sie alles fallen ließ. Nur noch ihr BH verdeckte Teile ihrer zarten Haut. Er drängte sie zu ihrem Bett.  
Sie spürte die Kante und wollte sich fallen lassen, doch Richard hielt sie auf, langsam wanderten seine Finger zu ihrem BH-Verschluss. Die Spangen öffneten sich und er zog das nervende Teil von ihr.  
„ Du bist wunderschön."  
Seine Worte ließen sie erröten, er küsste sie sanft und drückte sie auf das Bett.  
Der Kuss vertiefte sich und sie ließ ihren Kopf in die Kissen sinken. Sie spürte sein Verlangen und wusste dass es längst nicht mehr nur um Sex ging.  
Da war noch etwas anderes zwischen ihnen.

Seine Hände wanderten ihren Körper entlang und sie schloss ihre Augen, als er sanft über ihre erogenen Zonen strich.  
Er strich über ihren Hüftknochen und ertastete ihre empfindlichen Unterseiten ihrer Brüste. Ihre Hände blieben nicht untätig und strichen über seine Erregung.  
Sein Atem ging schneller, durch ihre Berührungen. Er küsste ihre weiche Haut und stöhnte auf, als sie ihre Hüfte gegen seine rollte.  
Er berührte jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers, fand schließlich die Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen. Ihr Kopf fiel zurück in die Kissen, als sich sein Finger gegen sie bewegte.  
„ Rick" hauchte sie und sie wusste, dass ihre Gefühle in ihrem gesamten Gesicht geschrieben standen.

Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und drehte ihn mit einem Ruck herum. Leicht überrascht blickte er zu ihr auf und stöhnte genussvoll, als sie seine Brust küsste.  
Sie neigte sich zu ihrem Nachttisch. Er beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie das Kondom über seine Länge rollte. Ein leises Stöhnen entrann seiner Kehl, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er jetzt ihren ganzen Körper sehen konnte.

Ihre Augen schlossen sich, sie hörte wie er ein kehliges Stöhnen ausstieß, als sie sich langsam niederließ.  
Sie liebe das Gefühl, ihn in sich zu spüren. Ihre Hände lagen auf seiner Brust, als sie sich auf ihm bewegte.  
Ihre Bewegungen verschmolzen in einen Rhythmus. Sie konnte sich nicht daran hintern ihre Augen zu schließen, als sie ihren Höhepunkt spürte.  
Ihre Fingernägel krallte sich in seine Brust und er spürte ihre inneren Muskeln flattern.  
Ein langes, tiefes Stöhnen stieß aus ihrer Kehle. Richard folgte ihr kurz darauf und seine Lippen formten ihren Namen.

Ihr Körper lag auf seinem, ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter und ihre Augen blieben weiterhin geschlossen, als sie zufrieden seufzte. Seine Hände streichelten über ihren nackten Rücken und zogen Kreise.  
Er genoss die entstandene Stille, doch er wusste, es wurde Zeit darüber zu reden. „ Kate…"  
„Hm."  
Sie richtete sich leicht auf um in seine Augen schauen zu können. „ Ich habe alles ernst gemeint. Gib uns beiden eine Chance. Ich…"  
Sie hatte ihren Finger auf seine Lippen gelegt und lächelte ihn leicht, aber unsicher an. „ Ich weiß nicht, ob ich bereit dafür bin."  
„ Du bist es wert zu warten."  
Sie spürte wie sich ihre Wangen verfärbten. „ Danke." Ihre Lippen legten sich auf seine und sie spürte, dass er grinste.  
Ihr Körper bewegte sich von seinem, sie kuschelte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen.  
In Richards Kopf geisterte der Gedanke herum, dass er ihr seine Liebe gestehen sollte. Als er gerade Mut gefasst hatte und seinen Kopf zu ihrem drehte, musste er feststellen dass sie eingeschlafen war.  
Er küsste ihre Stirn und schloss wenige Minuten später seine Augen.


	4. Chapter 4

Er saß auf seinem Bett und beobachtete, wie Kate ihre Haare richtete. Sie hatte ein schwarzes, langes Kleid an, welches ihre Rundungen perfekt hervor brachte. Ihre Haare waren nach oben gesteckt, nur einzelne Strähnen hingen lose herunter und umrahmten ihr Gesicht.  
Es waren sechs Wochen vergangen, seit sie ihrer Beziehung eine Chance gab. Offiziell war es noch nicht, aber ihre engsten Freunde wussten dennoch Bescheid.

Heute Abend hatte er seine Buchpremiere und freute sich, dass Kate mit ihm dorthin ging. Sie hatten nicht darüber geredet, ob sie als Paar auftreten würden.  
Sie drehte sich um und hatte ihr nervöses Lächeln auf den Lippen. „ Du siehst bezaubernd aus."  
„ Ich weiß nicht….meine Haar wollen nicht so wie ich."  
Richard stand auf und ging zu ihr. Seine Hände legten sich an ihre Hüfte und drückten sie näher an seinen Körper. „ Sie sitzen perfekt, Kate."  
„ Ich vertrau dir. Müssen wir los?"  
Er küsste sanft ihre Wange und nickte, als er von ihr abließ.

Ihr war unwohl, als die Limousine hielt. Ein Blitzgewitter begegnete ihr, als Richard ausstieg und seine Hand nach ihrer ausstreckte. Seine Wärme, beruhigte sie leicht. Sie hatte sich bei ihm ein gehangen und liefen über den roten Teppich, während die Reporter ihnen Fragen zuriefen.

Sie war erleichtert, als sie ihre Detektive, Lanie und ihren Captain entdeckte. Richard ging zu seiner Verlegerin.  
Kate saß bei ihren Freunden und beobachtete Richard dabei, wie er Autogramme gab. Sie spürte einen leichten Anflug von Eifersucht, wenn sie sah wie er die Damen anblickte.  
Er flirtete und diese Tatsache machte sie rasend.  
Er hatte ihren Blick aufgefangen und lächelte sie an. Neben ihm stand eine blonde Frau und versuchte ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, doch als er Kates Blick sah, ging er einfach.  
Er stellte sich vor den Tisch und lehnte sich zu ihr. „ Willst du gehen?" fragte er leise und küsste ihre Wange.

Er wusste sofort, als sie sein Apartment betraten, das sie wütend auf ihn war. Sie lief geradewegs zu seinem Schlafzimmer und zog sich aus.  
Während der gesamten Fahrt, hatten sie kein Wort miteinander gesprochen, doch er wusste auch so warum sie wütend war. „ Kate ich habe nicht geflirtet." Er war ihr gefolgt und warf sein Jackett auf das Bett.  
„ Was hast du dann, bitte gemacht?" Sie hatte sich nicht zu ihm gedreht. „ Das mach ich, doch nur um meine Bücher besser zu verkaufen."  
„ Ach, so siehst du das!"  
Er trat hinter sie, seine Hände ruhten auf ihren Schultern. Sie wollte sich aus seiner sanften Berührung befreien, mit zitternden Händen versuchte sie ihre Kette auf zu bekommen und legte sie auf die Kommode. „ Wie viele haben dein Bett schon benutzt?" Ihre Stimme war leise und wütend, vorsichtig strich er ihre Arme entlang und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter.  
„ Vor dir, gab es einige, aber nicht so viele wie die Presse immer behauptet. Ich habe nicht mit jeder Frau an meinem Arm geschlafen."  
Sie wollte darüber nie reden, doch nun nach dem sie ihn mit so vielen Frauen flirten sah, hatte sie Angst.  
Sie vertraute ihm, mehr als sie es offen zugegeben hätte. Ihre Stimme versagte fast, als sie sprach. „ Und nach mir?"  
Er ließ von ihr ab und nahm ihr Kleid, vorsichtig hang er es auf und zog sich aus. Er sah, dass sie ins Bad gegangen war. Mit seiner Boxershort bekleidet stand er am Türrahmen und beobachtete, sie dabei, wie sie ihr Make up abwusch. „ Es gab niemanden in meinem Leben, seit wir mit einander schlafen."  
Überrascht blickte sie zu ihm und sah das Funkeln in seinen Augen.  
Er stellte sich hinter sie und legte seine Arme um ihren Körper. Ihr Rücken presste gegen seine Brust und sie spürte seine Erregung. Sie blickte in den Spiegel und sah, wie er sie an blickte.  
Seine Hände strichen über ihre nackte Haut und ließen sie frösteln. Sein warmer Atem legte sich auf ihre Haut und sie schloss ihre Augen. Seine Hand legte sich auf ihren Bauch und drückte sie noch näher an sich.  
Er küsste ihre Schulterblätter, ihren Nacken, ihren Hals, bis er wieder in den Spiegel blickte und ihren BH-Verschluss öffnete. Er küsste weiter ihren Hals und knetete ihre Brüste. Ihr Körper zitterte unter seiner Berührung.  
„ Du hast so weiche Haut." murmelte er leise und küsste ihr Ohr.  
Sie stöhnte leise und ließ den Kopf auf seine Schulter zurückfallen. Als er seine Hände von ihrem Körper nahm, öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah seinen Blick. Er machte keinen Hehl daraus, als er ihre Brüste bewunderte.

Er ging aus dem Bad und zog sie mit sich. „Weist du was ich heute gedacht habe, als ich das Kleid an dir gesehen habe?"  
Sie zog ihn auf sich und blickte in seine immer dunkler werdenden Augen. „ Ich kann es mir denken."  
Er grinste sie an und ließ seine Hand unter ihren Slip gleiten. Sie bockte sich leicht auf, damit er den Slip herunter ziehen konnte. Er leckte ihr Ohrläppchen und streichelt genüsslich über ihren Hüftknochen.  
Langsam schob er seinen Zeigefinger in sie und hört ihr stöhnen.  
„ Fühlst du das?" flüsterte er. „ Kannst du dir vorstellen, was du mit mir machst, wenn wir vereint sind?"  
Ihre Antwort ist ein Wimmern, sie lässt ihren Kopf tief in die Kissen sinken. Er küsst ihren Hals entlang, als sein Finger beginnt sich in ihr zubewegen. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und biss sich auf die Lippe.  
Genau so liebte er sie, verloren in der Lust.

Er zog seinen Finger zurück und schlüpfte aus seiner Boxershort. „ Öffne deine Augen, Kate." bat er und lächelte sie an. Er gleitet langsam in sie hinein und stöhnt bei dem Gefühl ihrer Wärme um ihn herum. Sie schloss ihre Augen, als er sich in ihr bewegte und versucht sie schnell wieder zu öffnen.  
„Rick" stöhnte sie, seine Zunge gleitet über ihr Schlüsselbein.  
Seine Stöße wurden schneller und stärker und sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte, um ihn noch tiefer in sich zu spüren.  
Nach ein paar Stößen und einem rauen Streichen über ihre Klitoris, schrie sie seinen Namen. Er folgte ihr kurz darauf und stöhnte in ihr Ohr.  
Er rollte sich von ihr und zog sie auf sich. Seine Hand streichelte über ihren Rücken.  
„ Weißt du warum ich dich will?" fragte er in ihr Ohr.  
Sie spürte, dass er auf etwas anderes anspielte. „ Ich weiß warum du meinen Körper willst."  
Das kleine Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, zeigte ihr, dass sie richtig mit ihrer Vermutung lag. Sie spürte den Kloß im Hals wachsen und schaute in seine Augen.  
„ Du bist wunderschön, doch es ist dein Geist, welcher mich erstaunt. Du bist barmherzig und sympathisch."  
Er hatte seine Hand auf ihre Wange gelegt und strich vorsichtig über ihre Haut.  
„ Rick…"  
„ Psst. Es war nicht meine Absicht dich unter Druck zu stellen." Er wollte ihr, damit zeigen, wie gut er sie kannte und lächelte sie sanft an. „ Ich weiß, dass du heute unsicher warst. Ich kann dir auch nicht versprechen, dass ich aufhöre mit flirten, aber was mir am Ende des Tages wichtig ist, dass ich nach Hause komme und du da bist."

Sie spürte die Tränen in ihren Augen und ließ ihre Hand über seine Brust gleiten. Ihre Stirn ruhte über seinem Herzen, mit zittrigem Atem blickte sie wieder auf. Sie wusste dass die Emotionen die Oberhand hatten und sie die Kontrolle verlor.

„ Ich liebe dich."

Er schaute überrascht, denn er wusste dass sie so etwas nicht ohne Sinn sagen würde. Er war berührt, beeindruckt, erstaunt und schockiert, dass sie die Erste war, welche es sagte.  
Er hatte mit seiner Anspielung versucht ihr zu zeigen, was er für sie empfand. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass er sie liebte ohne die Worte gleich zu benutzen, die Angst war zu groß, dass sie verschwinden würde.  
Doch das was gerade geschah, war viel besser.  
Er küsste sie mit einer Begeisterung, dass beiden der Atem fehlte. „ Ich liebe dich auch, so, so sehr."

Sie hatte keine Chance, als er sie auf den Rücken drehte und an ihrem Ohrläppchen knapperte. Sie spürte wie er sich in sie schob und musste stöhnen.  
Sie blickten sich in die Augen, als der Orgasmus über beide rollte und wiederholten die gerade gesagten Worte.  
Er konnte ihr endlich sagen was er alles an ihr liebte und sie genoss es. Die Angst ließ von ihrem Körper ab, als er sie mit seinen blauen, treuen Augen anschaute und sie wusste, dass er ihre Seele sehen konnte.


End file.
